Bringing Back School Memories
by theartsofseduction
Summary: The characters of Kingdom Hearts are thinking back on some things that have happened in their life during school. AkuRoku AkuDemy XemSaï MaruZeku SoRiku Small XigXal Small MaruNami
1. 3rd Grade

The sun was shining brightly on the small little house that was in the small little town of Twilight Town. It had a coat of a lovely orange paint, sides of the building rimmed with a gentle yellow. Flowers decorated the outside, and a fence lined the backyard which concealed seventeen little children playing on various instruments like slides and in the sandbox. It was recess at Twilight Town Elementary School, and all seventeen students were at play.

"Ok kids," Miss Lockhart said to "You have five minutes left of recess, please finish up what you're doing and return to class."

A unanimous groan echoed from the yard. A little brunette child with very spiky hair giggling away as he stood next to his best friend.

"Hey Riku, have you heard?" Sora said rather loudly. Kairi lifted her head from where she was playing in the garden of flowers. Naminé by her side as they worked with the beautiful tulips. "I heard that Xemnas likes Miss Lockhart!!"

Said little boy turned around, his jaw dropped as he let the bucket of sand in his hand fall to the ground.

"I do not!!" he said with a pout. "Who said that?! I'll rub dirt in your eye!!"

"No you won't Xemmy!" a blond female with green eyes taunted as she wagged her finger. She laughed and stuck her tongue out. The typical female bully. "You never did do your own stuff! You always make Xigbar or Saïx do it! Just because they're you best friends!! You should be more careful silly!"

A little redheaded boy who sat next to the blond sighed and plucked at the grass. He never found recess interesting since him and his best friend, Roxas, never did anything. Demyx occasionally tried to get them to play tag with him, but they always declined.

"They're so immature," Axel said cockily as he looked at Roxas. They were in the third grade, every single one of them, and yet Axel and Roxas acted like they were in fifth grade at the least. "Fighting over stupid stuff like Xemnas liking Miss Lockha-"

"Children!" Tifa called out as she stood in the doorway. Her brown hair swinging by her shoulders. A smile beaming on her face as she looked down at her little darlings. She waved for them to come back in when Larxene cracked one last joke.

"Ok Miss Lockhart! Hold on! Xemnas needs to get you some flowers!"

Xemnas whined and threw sand at Larxene who laughed and dashed inside. Marluxia, a pink-haired boy who was often mistaken for a girl, walked more confidently inside after her. Sora and Riku walked in, whispering into each other's ear while Naminé and Kairi walked in after them. Xigbar and Saïx stood side by side as they obediently followed Xemnas. The two boys didn't have a specific reason for disliking each other, but they both knew that they both wanted to be Xemnas' best friend. And as far as Xigbar knew, Xemnas needed to pick who he wanted as his right hand man soon, or he would leave and find someone else to hang around with. He had already been looking into this, noticing Xaldin as a potential friend. Possibly Luxord as well since they both seemed to have his sense of humor.

"Well ah…" Luxord said as he walked alongside Xaldin, his hands timidly in his pockets. "Ah think Miss Lock'art is… Very nice…"

"Do you like 'er Luxay?"

Luxord looked at Xaldin and shook his head, his blond hair short and just barely off of the top of his head. He smiled timidly and sighed, "Ah jus' would love ha' as mah Mum… Mah real mum isn't all tha' nice…"

Xaldin nodded. He had known Luxord since kindergarten. He had only been over to his place once, and his Mom was often seen yelling at him for doing something wrong, even if he didn't do anything at all. It was a wonder how Luxord even made it through every day without crying. He just had a timid disposition. This was always mysterious, but Xaldin had somehow found his way around it.

Clapping a hand on his back, he smiled and headed inside. Leaving Vexen with Zexion and Lexaeus who had been busy during that entire period. Vexen held up a cup with a strange liquid in it. It had a disgusting green-brown color to it, like liquid grass and dirt.

"Hee hee hee!" cackled Vexen. He dumped it into a near by plant, and it collapsed in seconds. He loved science, it was his favorite subject. Miss Lockhart even suggested that he go into middle school science, but he refused. He wanted to stay with his friends.

"Vexen… I believe you shouldn't do that…" Zexion said softly, he turned his grey eyes up to Vexen, his silver-grey hair hiding his right eye as it often did. Lexaeus nodding in agreement. They didn't consider themselves friends with Vexen. They were his "supervisors" instead. They wanted to make sure he didn't do anything bad.

Axel and Roxas sat outside as Demyx gathered all of the toys like a good little boy. He always seemed to do this when no one else would. He dropped the sandbox toys in the sandbox, and grabbed the other toys. Demyx carefully placed them in their bin and beckoned for Axel and Roxas to come inside.

"C'mon guys!! Miss Lockhart'll get mad if you aren't inside in another minute!" he said in his child-like voice. Later on in life, people would think he would have grown out of that childishness, however he kept it all the way until he was a full-grown adult. It was just part of who he was.

Axel blinked and stood up, he grabbed Roxas' hand and smiled. Pulling him close and hugging him softly.

"Thanks for being my best friend Roxy," he carefully said. "Here."

After pulling away Axel handed Roxas a little box that had a black and white wristband in it. He smiled and leaned in, giving Roxas a soft kiss. Often little kids would do that, so he found nothing wrong in this. When he turned away, smiling as he headed inside, Roxas blinked and held the box to his chest.

Blue eyes followed Axel as he walked up the stairs. He soon followed after and took his seat in the classroom following after he had put his present in his cubby. He hunched himself behind the over-large desk. He timidly fiddled with the pencil that he often held and smiled softly.

"Ok class, we'll be continuing what we were doing before. Learning how to write cursive, and then we'll be doing our fives times tables."

Axel groaned and slumped farther into his desk. He grabbed his pencil and began scribbling on the underbelly of it. He wrote little symbols and finally came to the conclusion: A ♥ R.

"What are you doing Axey…?"

Demyx leaned over next to Axel, he was desk buddies with him. The redhead sighed and pushed his hand against Demyx's face. He looked at him with his green eyes and whispered while Tifa had her back to the class.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he whispered back frantically. He tried to keep from Demyx seeing what he wrote in the first place. "I'm doodling on the desk…"

"Oooh can I see…?"

"No!"

Tifa was none the wiser about what was going on behind her back as she wrote cursive letters across the white board. Naminé and Kairi writing neatly along with Marluxia. He always doodled a little flower that trailed from his "A." It grew thorns and then soon after resembled that of a rose.

Naminé looked over at his writing and blink, her eyes shining. She smiled and bit her lip and she smiled.

"Marluxia… You have a pretty signature."

The pink-haired boy nodded and thanked her silently. He placed his pencil on the desk. He looked Miss Lockhart who turned around and stared around at her class. She placed her marker on the desk in front of the board.

"I will be going around to check what you've done."

After she walked through one row, she approved Marluxia's whom she drown in praise. Kairi was given an ok, and Sora's cursive handwriting was so atrocious, that the teacher actually had to guide him with her own hand on how to do some of the letters.

"Is that better…?" she asked him calmly, trying not to feel annoyed by how she had gone over it about three times now with him.

"Yup!! I can write my name now!!"

"Good job Sora."

In the back, Demyx leaned down, looking quite stupid as he laid on his chair, his head hanging so he could see underneath the desk.

"A hearts R…?" he bolted up and squealed, "Axel likes Roxas!!"

Axel pushed Demyx face and screeched, "I do not!! Stop lying!!"

This caused whoever was working diligently to turn in their desks and stare back. Roxas looking at Axel with a bewildered stare. He frowned and then sadly went back to scribbling his name on the piece of paper before him. Demyx giggling into his hand silently.

"Oh Axel!" he said as he poked his shoulder. "You like Roxas? That is so cool! He's your best friend and your boyfriend at the same time!!"

Axel hid his face in embarrassment as Miss Lockhart came over. Axel was actually good at penmanship. He was able to write his name in cursive without much difficulty. Demyx on the other hand, couldn't write D's or X's, or Y's. Those were all in his name.

"You just need to improve here…" she said quietly as to not embarrass him. "Here, aaand… here."

Demyx nodded and grabbed his pencil, trying to copy the letters from the board exactly as he saw them. After Demyx and Axel, Tifa walked over to Roxas. She looked at his penmanship and circled his R's and M's.

"Sweetie…?" she said. She circled the little heart he had drawn on the side as well. She smiled and patted Roxas on the head. "Want me to tell Axel…?"

"No…" Roxas whispered quickly. "Please don't."

Tifa nodded and then stood up to her full height. Before she knew it, the bell had rung and everyone dashed out of the room, to their cubbies and out to the pick up zone. Xemnas was leaning against Saïx, this tipped Xigbar off. He growled, crumpling up his poor penmanship paper and threw it on the ground.

"Xaldin!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice. He walked over to the boy with slowly developing long locks of brown hair. They were brushed nicely down to his shoulders; the wind picking it up carefully.

"Yeh?"

He looked from Luxord to Xigbar who was coming closer to them increasingly.

"You, and me, and the exchange student from Britain here are gonna be best buddies, ok?"

Luxord timidly nodded as Xaldin's face lit aglow.

"Alrigh'!"

Marluxia and Larxene walked out with each other. They were close friends, but Naminé was following closely behind. Her eyes fixed on Marluxia, Kairi staring at her in confusion.

"Naminé are you ok…?" she asked. "Yeah, yeah sissy. I'm just…"

Naminé and Kairi were sisters and Naminé, being five minutes younger, often called Kairi sissy. She gawked at Marluxia and smiled as she looked at Kairi.

"I think Marly's cute, don't you…?"

Kairi blinked and shook her head, "I think _Sora's_ cute… He's so nice and friendly…"

Sora and Riku were conversing and then Riku nudged Sora's shoulder.

"Look, there's Kairi! You should say hi."

"Nuh-uh… Girls are yucky…"

"Oooh they are, are they?"

Riku smiled and shook his head, he agreed with him for now. They were pretty gross.

"Zexion, you should come over to my house, I have something to show you," Vexen said with a wicked smile.

"No thank you… I have to do my homework… I don't really--"

"We're studying together," Lexaeus stepped in. It was obvious when his friend didn't want to come over to Vexen's house. He felt it was his duty to protect him.

"Oh. Right. Well, be sure to get ready tomorrow!! I'm bringing everything in."

Axel and Roxas were walking together, their shoulders touching as Roxas whispered something into the redhead's ear, "Do you really like me…?"

"You're the bestest best friend I could ever ask for…"

"You are too…"

Demyx was walking backwards in front of them, watching them speak as Miss Lockhart waved goodbye to her students. Demyx was looking at Roxas, and then Axel. He shrugged and turned, "Bye guys. My Mom's here to pick me up."

"See ya Demy."

"Bye…" Roxas said quietly.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!!" Axel said. He was leaning up against the fridge, a beer in his hand as he looked at Roxas with a smile.

Everyone they had gone to school with was there. Xigbar and Xaldin had become best friends over middle school, Luxord being Xaldin's best friend, never so much Xigbar's. They were drinking sake at the same table, listening to Demyx explaining memories he was bring up.

"Yeah," Larxene said. "Marluxia, the teacher always did suck up to you. Or maybe it was the other way around."

Zexion timidly nodded as Lexaeus patted his shoulder.

"And relationships were made and broken in middle school," Demyx stated.

"Like Axel and his little lover boy Roxas over there," Larxene said snidely as she laughed.

"Yeah, well all you have to do is keep your whore mouth shut Larxene and then we all won't have a problem."

Roxas giggled into his hand. Sora leaning against Riku affectionately. Kairi was sitting with Naminé. She was drinking a martini and so was Naminé.

"Hey…!" Sora said suddenly. "Remember that day in eighth grade when…"


	2. 8th Grade

Geometry, Poetry, World History, Biology, Spanish, and Wood shop. High school seemed to be a hectic time for a lot of people. For others it was a simple, easy time in life. For things that could make or break your life to happen, or just to create memories that they could bring up over a casual conversation some amount of years later.

"Look, Larxene, all I'm saying is maybe you should try acting more like a lady instead of a total bitch who picks on physically everyone. Catch my drift?"

Larxene shot a dangerous glare at Marluxia as he walked beside her. They had managed to somehow become friends. They weren't close enough to go over to each others' houses, but enough to talk to each other and sit at the same table and chat. Zexion was following closely behind Marluxia as well was Naminé. Marluxia and Naminé had grown subsequently close. Marluxia had actually been dared to become her friend, but now it wasn't much of a difficulty.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever faggot."

Larxene wasn't much to be courteous. Even to her so called, "friends." She was bitter to everyone except her parents. Even though she hated them and vise versa. Zexion reading his book behind the crowd of talking Juniors.

"Zexion," Naminé said. "You still think I have a chance with Marluxia…?"

Zexion shook his head slowly, "No… You should have acted in ninth grade when he was dateless to the winter ball."

The shorter blond girl sighed with melancholy. Her heart sank deep within her body at the silverette's words. Zexion closed his book and watched as Larxene turned off to join Xigbar for their next class. Zexion smiled and walked alongside Marluxia and casually rested his arm on his shoulders, as he did with Naminé when she came by his side.

The night Xigbar had bribed him and his friends Luxord and Xaldin to prank his teacher for giving him an "F" was worth remembrance. He now had a scar running up the side of his face and a missing eye. He didn't mind though since he got to wear an eye patch. It started out at harmless fun, but then they got drunk, and one thing led to another, and the three boys had let it get out of their hands.

"Biology it is."

Xigbar and Xaldin were suspected to be going out around now. But another rumor was that Xigbar was dating Luxord at the same time. No one knew the true story or who had started it.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were all walking down the hallways together. Demyx had made friends with Lexaeus, but that was short lived. It only lasted until last year, tenth grade. Axel started to get more excepting of Demyx in ninth grade. He understood that his bubbliness just made him unique and who he was. And thus led him into being in their small little group.

"So Dem, any luck finding someone?" Roxas asked calmly.

"No," he answered. "But I heard you two guys talking earlier."

Axel turned his eyes curiously over to Demyx. Ready to hear what the dirty blond had over heard.

"That you two were going to hook up in the boy's locker room during gym?"

"Oh shit that? I was just kidding!" Axel lied convincingly. "I was talking about _you_."

He chuckled and Demyx blushed. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. But he had grown out of his little kiddie crush on Zexion a while ago. He noticed the silverette had more of an interest in Marluxia, so he decided to let it go. Demyx fiddled with his books as he separated ways from his two friends.

"See you guys at lunch."

"No doubt."

Nothing interested happened during classes. Marluxia was interested in his biology classes due to the fact that he would learn about botany from time to time. Larxene hated everything about school. Kairi and Olette (a girl who moved there from another town) were in all of the same classes since Kairi was assigned her tour guide at the beginning of the year.

Sora and Riku had started getting a little too close for Kairi's liking. This was when she realized that they were beginning to date. Vexen had graduated early. He had aced all of his classes and graduated when everyone else was in tenth grade.

Lexaeus wasn't talked about much. It was probably a good thing, since he didn't like the attention. Saïx was pretty much Xemnas' bodyguard now. He never left his side during school. And when he did, he was sure to keep a close eye on him anyway. Luxord still had bruises every now and then. Xaldin helped him hide them from other people.

"You're ok though right?"

"No' really…"

"Man up," Xigbar would usually say. He narrowed his eye one good eye and smirked. "You don't see me whining about my missing eye man."

Xaldin smacked Xigbar's thigh with the back of his hand. He never liked when Xigbar picked on Luxord. They were actually good friends. But Xigbar considered Luxord to be a baby. Much to Xaldin's disliking.

"C'mon, it's lunch."

Xigbar pulled Xaldin and Luxord up, smirking as he headed outside. They let you roam around the school during lunch so Xigbar found this to be the perfect opportunity.

"I planted shit here."

He grabbed a pack of bud light and some pot. He smirked and Xaldin's eyes actually narrowed in interest.

"Xigba' I dun think we should do tha'…"

"Mleh, mleh, mleh. Oh shut it you Brit. We're going to try it. It's not like it's going to kill us."

Back inside the building, fortunately Riku and Sora had had lunch at the same time. Axel and Roxas were still in class, and they weren't actually planning to hook up. It was just a joke Axel had thrown out there. Riku and Sora on the other hand…

They were in the utility closet. Lips locked and steam seemed to pour from their bodies. Sora's leg was propped up on Riku's hip as the teen struggled to get his pants off.

_It's… good we both have SLT next…_

SLT was Structured Learning Time. A study hall or time to do homework. This gave the two boys time to play around in the utility closet for almost an hour.

"You have to be quiet Sora…"

Sora nodded, his eyes hazy as he stared at Riku helplessly.

"Y-Yeah of course…"

Riku brought his hand over Sora's cheek and smiled.

"Good."

Hayner paused outside the door. He heard things falling and other things shuffling around.

"What the hell…?"

He placed his hand on the doorknob, but felt a weird vibe coming from the door. He swallowed roughly and cracked his fingers.

"Well… this is interesting…"

He pressed his ear against the door and heard panting.

"Ok!! I'm out of here!!"

Riku laughed and forced Sora against the wall. The brunette tried so hard to keep in his small whines.

"Shh…"

"I-I'm trying…"

Roxas sat in his classroom, bored out of his mind. His teacher was dragging on and on about something about Y and X chromosomes. Roxas had heard this last year, and in eighth grade. He didn't know why he had to learn it again.

_XY chromosomes are male, and XX chromosomes are female… I get it already…_

He mindlessly drew on the desk. Someone was poking him on the back but he didn't feel like looking back to see who it was.

"Ahh Roxas," the teacher said.

In response, all Roxas did was lazily raise his eyes to meet the teacher's. He didn't think he deserved a full effort of turning his head up.

"When the sperm and the egg combine, what is created?"

"A zygote," Roxas answered with a bored tone.

"And then?"

"An embryo."

"Followed by--"

"A fetus."

Roxas had never felt more bored in his life. Repeating knowledge was a pointless factor, or so thought Roxas. Pence poked him on the back one more time, and Roxas glanced over his shoulder just to see who it was.

Before he could look back, Pence actually spoke, "Nice job. You guys have learned this already?"

"Yeah. I've learned it hundreds of times. How could I forget?"

He sighed and doodled stick figures having butt sex on the desk with a pen. He smirked slightly at the gesture.

_Someone's going to see that and freak_, he mused.

Unfortunately things weren't going much better for Axel. He didn't have anyone he knew in his class, nor did he care. He took this class as his little sex pleasure time. He often spaced out and daydreamed of getting laid. Sitting in the way back of the room wasn't the smartest idea either.

Although today Axel was simply chewing gum obnoxiously and doing other rude noises. He badly wanted to get kicked out of the class.

"What the fuck!" he said loudly in dead silence.

The teacher's eyes instantly flicked up to Axel with an angry look.

"Excuse me?"

"What? What the fuck?"

The teacher stood up, everyone looking at Axel who stood up as well. He always had these awesome little combat battles with the teacher. It wasn't physical but oh you could see it anyway. The sparks flew.

"Mr. Flynn, you're being sent--"

"Oh god no. Anything but the fucking principal's office. How dare you?!"

The class had a giggle run through them. Axel was always their entertainment.

"You want to try a detention?!"

"Go ahead, try me."

"Make that two!"

"That's all you got?"

"A week!"

"Is anyone else bored in here? Or is it just me?"

One of the kids half assed a raise of their hand, but then quickly shot it down due to the death glare they got from the teacher.

"Suspension!"

Axel smirked, "Ouch," he mocked.

_Gets me out of school for a week._

Although he would have to make up the work, he always got someone else to do it for him if it was out of his hands. He smirked and walked up to the teacher, leaning over the desk and whispering, "Thanks toots. I needed the vacation."

The teacher's vein seemed to be popping out, maybe because it actually was. She slammed her pen on the desk and glared at Axel.

"Mr. Flynn!" she said roughly. "How about this! You get a week's worth of office detention, with six times the work!"

Axel's face went dull. He knew this teacher secretly loved him to death, so expulsion wasn't an option.

"Oh fuck you."

The teacher smacked his across the face and pointed to the door. Following the slap, the class gasped and Axel felt the urge to shove the teacher.

"Alright bitch. See you in hell."

He walked out of the door as the class's eyes continued to follow him.

"The show's over! Get back to work!" the teacher snapped.

Axel passed Hayner in the hallway who stopped him. Axel smirked, "Hey dude."

"Hey. Someone's getting laid in the Janitor's closet."

"Oh no way. They stole my idea!"

"Nah, you said _Boy's Locker Room._"

"Well it's still sex on school property. Horny bastards."

Hayner crossed his arms and looked at Axel curiously.

"So where are you going?"

"Principal's. I pissed off Ms. DuBois again. Week's worth of office detention with six times the work."

"Augh rough…"

"No kidding."

"Bet you were asking for it though."

"Hah, ya think? Anyway tell Roxas I won't be able to eat with him at lunch for a while."

"What about Demyx?"

Axel smirked and whispered in Hayner's ear, "Tell him I'll have to change the fuck date."

"Are you serious? You're gonna fuck the kid?"

"I'm just trying to mess with his head. Nothing serious."

"Ooh."

"Well look, I'll talk to you later. I gotta get goin'."

"Alright, see ya later."

The bell rang signaling the end of second lunch. Sora was being pushed against the wall, sweat was sliding down his neck as Riku laughed a nervous laugh. His body was shaking, both of their chests heaving as they worked in the closet.

Many students passing could hear the noises but ignored it, assuming it was just the janitor himself.

"You know Axel," Larxene began. "You really did piss Ms. DuBois off a lot."

"Yeah, no shit," Axel said with a smirk. "I hated that stupid whore. Why not? It was kinda fun too."

"Yeah, but it cost us lunch together!" Roxas said, cuffing the back of his head.

Demyx stood up and giggled. He leaned over in front of Axel, "Mmhmm, and all throughout high school you screwed with my head."

"I knew you liked me. It's fun."

"Yeah, but it isn't nice."

Sarah chuckled and nodded, leaning back against the chair she sat in now as Taylor watched everything. Oona blinked and looked at Roxas. He didn't seem jealous.

"Oh well, you thought I was cute when I did it."

"Well… Yea-"

"Shut up! God dammit no one wants to hear your crappy flirting!"

Zexion smirked and scooted next to Marluxia who had Naminé on his other side. Kairi sighed and watched as Sora and Riku flirted amongst themselves as well.

"But damn," Xigbar said as he just suddenly leaned against Xaldin. He was lazy and Xaldin was the closest "wall" to him, "Sora and Riku, you guys were seriously loud."

"Not us, just the shit around us."

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

Kairi's eyes glowed suddenly, "Alright… Since we're in our last year of college, does anyone have any memories to share?"

Demyx raised his hand and smiled, "I remember the night I lost my virginit-"

Axel shoved him, "No one wants to hear that."

Roxas blinked, he raised his eyebrows.

"Axel, did you?"

"What? Nah."

Sora and Riku exchanged glances and shrugged. Naminé timidly raised her hand instead.

"Remember when Hayner went crazy…?"

Saïx coughed into his hand and looked awkwardly around, "I may have had something to do with that."

Xemnas smacked, "When do you not?"

Xigbar narrowed his eyes at the two and growled.

"I remember when everyone tried that new drug."

"Oh yeah… What was it called?"

"Spice."

Axel growled, "They were making fun of me, I swear."

"Well we all thought Vexen made it," Marluxia said sourly. "He was planning to get most of us hooked on some fucked up drug anyway."

Zexion coughed, "It's getting late guys…"

He timidly sat up and cracked his fingers. Many people in the room took out their cell phones or let their watches glow as they checked the time. Beeping noises sounded as some people turned on the phone. A couple of people said the time in unison: 3:23AM.

"Shit yeah," Xigbar said. "We should be getting to sleep."

The silence filled the room, but one person broke it from all of the others. Lexaeus sat up and crossed his arms around his knees.

"One second. Does anyone remember… Anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Before you were born."

"Oh, like a previous life?"

"Yeah."

The room went silent again. Everyone seemed to be thinking hard about Lexaeus' question. In the end laughing and many soft and squishy projectiles were aimed and hit Lexaeus' head.

"You're nuts!" they all teased.

"Come on, seriously, it's getting late."

"Agreed."

"This was fun," Sora said with a smile. "We should do it again sometimes."

"Whatever you say Shorty."

They agreed to, that was for sure.

"Think of some better memories next time!"


	3. 11th Grade

Geometry, Poetry, World History, Biology, Spanish, and Wood shop. High school seemed to be a hectic time for a lot of people. For others it was a simple, easy time in life. For things that could make or break your life to happen, or just to create memories that they could bring up over a casual conversation some amount of years later.

"Look, Larxene, all I'm saying is maybe you should try acting more like a lady instead of a total bitch who picks on physically everyone. Catch my drift?"

Larxene shot a dangerous glare at Marluxia as he walked beside her. They had managed to somehow become friends. They weren't close enough to go over to each others' houses, but enough to talk to each other and sit at the same table and chat. Zexion was following closely behind Marluxia as well was Naminé. Marluxia and Naminé had grown subsequently close. Marluxia had actually been dared to become her friend, but now it wasn't much of a difficulty.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever faggot."

Larxene wasn't much to be courteous. Even to her so called, "friends." She was bitter to everyone except her parents. Even though she hated them and vise versa. Zexion reading his book behind the crowd of talking Juniors.

"Zexion," Naminé said. "You still think I have a chance with Marluxia…?"

Zexion shook his head slowly, "No… You should have acted in ninth grade when he was dateless to the winter ball."

The shorter blond girl sighed with melancholy. Her heart sank deep within her body at the silverette's words. Zexion closed his book and watched as Larxene turned off to join Xigbar for their next class. Zexion smiled and walked alongside Marluxia and casually rested his arm on his shoulders, as he did with Naminé when she came by his side.

The night Xigbar had bribed him and his friends Luxord and Xaldin to prank his teacher for giving him an "F" was worth remembrance. He now had a scar running up the side of his face and a missing eye. He didn't mind though since he got to wear an eye patch. It started out at harmless fun, but then they got drunk, and one thing led to another, and the three boys had let it get out of their hands.

"Biology it is."

Xigbar and Xaldin were suspected to be going out around now. But another rumor was that Xigbar was dating Luxord at the same time. No one knew the true story or who had started it.

Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were all walking down the hallways together. Demyx had made friends with Lexaeus, but that was short lived. It only lasted until last year, tenth grade. Axel started to get more excepting of Demyx in ninth grade. He understood that his bubbliness just made him unique and who he was. And thus led him into being in their small little group.

"So Dem, any luck finding someone?" Roxas asked calmly.

"No," he answered. "But I heard you two guys talking earlier."

Axel turned his eyes curiously over to Demyx. Ready to hear what the dirty blond had over heard.

"That you two were going to hook up in the boy's locker room during gym?"

"Oh shit that? I was just kidding!" Axel lied convincingly. "I was talking about _you_."

He chuckled and Demyx blushed. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. But he had grown out of his little kiddie crush on Zexion a while ago. He noticed the silverette had more of an interest in Marluxia, so he decided to let it go. Demyx fiddled with his books as he separated ways from his two friends.

"See you guys at lunch."

"No doubt."

Nothing interested happened during classes. Marluxia was interested in his biology classes due to the fact that he would learn about botany from time to time. Larxene hated everything about school. Kairi and Olette (a girl who moved there from another town) were in all of the same classes since Kairi was assigned her tour guide at the beginning of the year.

Sora and Riku had started getting a little too close for Kairi's liking. This was when she realized that they were beginning to date. Vexen had graduated early. He had aced all of his classes and graduated when everyone else was in tenth grade.

Lexaeus wasn't talked about much. It was probably a good thing, since he didn't like the attention. Saïx was pretty much Xemnas' bodyguard now. He never left his side during school. And when he did, he was sure to keep a close eye on him anyway. Luxord still had bruises every now and then. Xaldin helped him hide them from other people.

"You're ok though right?"

"No' really…"

"Man up," Xigbar would usually say. He narrowed his eye one good eye and smirked. "You don't see me whining about my missing eye man."

Xaldin smacked Xigbar's thigh with the back of his hand. He never liked when Xigbar picked on Luxord. They were actually good friends. But Xigbar considered Luxord to be a baby. Much to Xaldin's disliking.

"C'mon, it's lunch."

Xigbar pulled Xaldin and Luxord up, smirking as he headed outside. They let you roam around the school during lunch so Xigbar found this to be the perfect opportunity.

"I planted shit here."

He grabbed a pack of bud light and some pot. He smirked and Xaldin's eyes actually narrowed in interest.

"Xigba' I dun think we should do tha'…"

"Mleh, mleh, mleh. Oh shut it you Brit. We're going to try it. It's not like it's going to kill us."

Back inside the building, fortunately Riku and Sora had had lunch at the same time. Axel and Roxas were still in class, and they weren't actually planning to hook up. It was just a joke Axel had thrown out there. Riku and Sora on the other hand…

They were in the utility closet. Lips locked and steam seemed to pour from their bodies. Sora's leg was propped up on Riku's hip as the teen struggled to get his pants off.

_It's… good we both have SLT next…_

SLT was Structured Learning Time. A study hall or time to do homework. This gave the two boys time to play around in the utility closet for almost an hour.

"You have to be quiet Sora…"

Sora nodded, his eyes hazy as he stared at Riku helplessly.

"Y-Yeah of course…"

Riku brought his hand over Sora's cheek and smiled.

"Good."

Hayner paused outside the door. He heard things falling and other things shuffling around.

"What the hell…?"

He placed his hand on the doorknob, but felt a weird vibe coming from the door. He swallowed roughly and cracked his fingers.

"Well… this is interesting…"

He pressed his ear against the door and heard panting.

"Ok!! I'm out of here!!"

Riku laughed and forced Sora against the wall. The brunette tried so hard to keep in his small whines.

"Shh…"

"I-I'm trying…"

Roxas sat in his classroom, bored out of his mind. His teacher was dragging on and on about something about Y and X chromosomes. Roxas had heard this last year, and in eighth grade. He didn't know why he had to learn it again.

_XY chromosomes are male, and XX chromosomes are female… I get it already…_

He mindlessly drew on the desk. Someone was poking him on the back but he didn't feel like looking back to see who it was.

"Ahh Roxas," the teacher said.

In response, all Roxas did was lazily raise his eyes to meet the teacher's. He didn't think he deserved a full effort of turning his head up.

"When the sperm and the egg combine, what is created?"

"A zygote," Roxas answered with a bored tone.

"And then?"

"An embryo."

"Followed by--"

"A fetus."

Roxas had never felt more bored in his life. Repeating knowledge was a pointless factor, or so thought Roxas. Pence poked him on the back one more time, and Roxas glanced over his shoulder just to see who it was.

Before he could look back, Pence actually spoke, "Nice job. You guys have learned this already?"

"Yeah. I've learned it hundreds of times. How could I forget?"

He sighed and doodled stick figures having butt sex on the desk with a pen. He smirked slightly at the gesture.

_Someone's going to see that and freak_, he mused.

Unfortunately things weren't going much better for Axel. He didn't have anyone he knew in his class, nor did he care. He took this class as his little sex pleasure time. He often spaced out and daydreamed of getting laid. Sitting in the way back of the room wasn't the smartest idea either.

Although today Axel was simply chewing gum obnoxiously and doing other rude noises. He badly wanted to get kicked out of the class.

"What the fuck!" he said loudly in dead silence.

The teacher's eyes instantly flicked up to Axel with an angry look.

"Excuse me?"

"What? What the fuck?"

The teacher stood up, everyone looking at Axel who stood up as well. He always had these awesome little combat battles with the teacher. It wasn't physical but oh you could see it anyway. The sparks flew.

"Mr. Flynn, you're being sent--"

"Oh god no. Anything but the fucking principal's office. How dare you?!"

The class had a giggle run through them. Axel was always their entertainment.

"You want to try a detention?!"

"Go ahead, try me."

"Make that two!"

"That's all you got?"

"A week!"

"Is anyone else bored in here? Or is it just me?"

One of the kids half assed a raise of their hand, but then quickly shot it down due to the death glare they got from the teacher.

"Suspension!"

Axel smirked, "Ouch," he mocked.

_Gets me out of school for a week._

Although he would have to make up the work, he always got someone else to do it for him if it was out of his hands. He smirked and walked up to the teacher, leaning over the desk and whispering, "Thanks toots. I needed the vacation."

The teacher's vein seemed to be popping out, maybe because it actually was. She slammed her pen on the desk and glared at Axel.

"Mr. Flynn!" she said roughly. "How about this! You get a week's worth of office detention, with six times the work!"

Axel's face went dull. He knew this teacher secretly loved him to death, so expulsion wasn't an option.

"Oh fuck you."

The teacher smacked his across the face and pointed to the door. Following the slap, the class gasped and Axel felt the urge to shove the teacher.

"Alright bitch. See you in hell."

He walked out of the door as the class's eyes continued to follow him.

"The show's over! Get back to work!" the teacher snapped.

Axel passed Hayner in the hallway who stopped him. Axel smirked, "Hey dude."

"Hey. Someone's getting laid in the Janitor's closet."

"Oh no way. They stole my idea!"

"Nah, you said _Boy's Locker Room._"

"Well it's still sex on school property. Horny bastards."

Hayner crossed his arms and looked at Axel curiously.

"So where are you going?"

"Principal's. I pissed off Ms. DuBois again. Week's worth of office detention with six times the work."

"Augh rough…"

"No kidding."

"Bet you were asking for it though."

"Hah, ya think? Anyway tell Roxas I won't be able to eat with him at lunch for a while."

"What about Demyx?"

Axel smirked and whispered in Hayner's ear, "Tell him I'll have to change the fuck date."

"Are you serious? You're gonna fuck the kid?"

"I'm just trying to mess with his head. Nothing serious."

"Ooh."

"Well look, I'll talk to you later. I gotta get goin'."

"Alright, see ya later."

The bell rang signaling the end of second lunch. Sora was being pushed against the wall, sweat was sliding down his neck as Riku laughed a nervous laugh. His body was shaking, both of their chests heaving as they worked in the closet.

Many students passing could hear the noises but ignored it, assuming it was just the janitor himself.

"You know Axel," Larxene began. "You really did piss Ms. DuBois off a lot."

"Yeah, no shit," Axel said with a smirk. "I hated that stupid whore. Why not? It was kinda fun too."

"Yeah, but it cost us lunch together!" Roxas said, cuffing the back of his head.

Demyx stood up and giggled. He leaned over in front of Axel, "Mmhmm, and all throughout high school you screwed with my head."

"I knew you liked me. It's fun."

"Yeah, but it isn't nice."

Sarah chuckled and nodded, leaning back against the chair she sat in now as Taylor watched everything. Oona blinked and looked at Roxas. He didn't seem jealous.

"Oh well, you thought I was cute when I did it."

"Well… Yea-"

"Shut up! God dammit no one wants to hear your crappy flirting!"

Zexion smirked and scooted next to Marluxia who had Naminé on his other side. Kairi sighed and watched as Sora and Riku flirted amongst themselves as well.

"But damn," Xigbar said as he just suddenly leaned against Xaldin. He was lazy and Xaldin was the closest "wall" to him, "Sora and Riku, you guys were seriously loud."

"Not us, just the shit around us."

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean."

Kairi's eyes glowed suddenly, "Alright… Since we're in our last year of college, does anyone have any memories to share?"

Demyx raised his hand and smiled, "I remember the night I lost my virginit-"

Axel shoved him, "No one wants to hear that."

Roxas blinked, he raised his eyebrows.

"Axel, did you?"

"What? Nah."

Sora and Riku exchanged glances and shrugged. Naminé timidly raised her hand instead.

"Remember when Hayner went crazy…?"

Saïx coughed into his hand and looked awkwardly around, "I may have had something to do with that."

Xemnas smacked, "When do you not?"

Xigbar narrowed his eyes at the two and growled.

"I remember when everyone tried that new drug."

"Oh yeah… What was it called?"

"Spice."

Axel growled, "They were making fun of me, I swear."

"Well we all thought Vexen made it," Marluxia said sourly. "He was planning to get most of us hooked on some fucked up drug anyway."

Zexion coughed, "It's getting late guys…"

He timidly sat up and cracked his fingers. Many people in the room took out their cell phones or let their watches glow as they checked the time. Beeping noises sounded as some people turned on the phone. A couple of people said the time in unison: 3:23AM.

"Shit yeah," Xigbar said. "We should be getting to sleep."

The silence filled the room, but one person broke it from all of the others. Lexaeus sat up and crossed his arms around his knees.

"One second. Does anyone remember… Anything else?"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Before you were born."

"Oh, like a previous life?"

"Yeah."

The room went silent again. Everyone seemed to be thinking hard about Lexaeus' question. In the end laughing and many soft and squishy projectiles were aimed and hit Lexaeus' head.

"You're nuts!" they all teased.

"Come on, seriously, it's getting late."

"Agreed."

"This was fun," Sora said with a smile. "We should do it again sometimes."

"Whatever you say Shorty."

They agreed to, that was for sure.

"Think of some better memories next time!"


End file.
